Fullmoon Fever
by Nekuro Yamikawa
Summary: /"Onii chan..."/ /"Maaf... Miku"/. Warn : Dark Fic or something like that.


**=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=**

**Fullmoon Fever**

******=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=**

******.**

******.**

******.**

"_Onii-chan!_" seru seorang gadis kecil memanggil riang dengan sebutan sayang pada saudara sulungnya, anak lelaki berambut hijau aqua. Gaya berdiri anak itu seperti limbung tanpa keseimbangan. Membungkuk. Sedikit oleng ke kanan oleng ke kiri saat berjalan. Sedangkan wajah terhalangi tiga rumpun helai rambutnya. Sorot mata di balik sana tak bisa di kenali, namun senyum seringai terpoles jelas di bibir.

Gadis kecil berkuncir dua berlari menghampiri. Memeluk sepasang kaki jenjang dan mengangkat wajah bulat berhias manik emerald pada pemiliknya. "_Onii chan_" ia bergumam senang. Namun anak itu tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun. Memandang sosok lugu di bawahnya pun tidak. "_Onii chan ngapain aja di dalam? Miku kan takut sendirian, ayo pulang"_ rengek si gadis kecil.

Tidak bergeming. Udara berat silih berganti keluar masuk paru-paru hingga terdengar seperti orang terserang asma ─meski selama hidup dia tidak memiliki catatan mengenai penyakit tersebut. Gadis kecil menjadi heran. Kedua alis berkerut khawatir. Ia hendak bertanya untuk sekian kali, tetapi ia urungkan karena anak itu tiba-tiba berjongkok di depannya. Masih menyembunyikan wajah.

"_Miku_…" suara serak, bukan karena menangis, keluar dari sela bibirnya. Kedua tangan ia lingkarkan di tubuh mungil yang renta, mencengkeram erat. Gadis kecil bernama Miku itu sedikit terkejut, kemudian bertanya takut-takut.

"_Ke-kenapa, Onii chan? Ada apa dengan suaramu?"_ hening sejenak. Tubuh bocah itu mulai gemetar, bukan karena dingin. "_apa Onii chan tidak enak badan?"_ ia bertanya ragu. Ia ingin melihat wajah sang kakak, tetapi kepala anak itu hanya bersandar di pundak, tak mau beranjak. Sementara kedua tangannya sendiri terkunci dalam pelukan, tak bisa bergerak.

"_Maaf…"_ satu jawaban ambigu untuk sang adik yang lugu. Ada apa? atas kesalahan apa? Miku hanya menunjukkan semua rasa heran itu di wajah bulatnya tanpa mengucap kata-kata. Perlahan ia mulai merasa bahwa cengkeraman sang kakak semakin mengerat hingga terasa sesak.

"_O-Onii chan…"_ rintih gadis itu. ia ingin berontak, namun jelas-jelas mustahil. Betapa jauh kekuatan fisik antara perempuan dan lelaki? apalagi dia hanya berjarak usia sepuluh tahun dari bocah tingkat dua menengah atas. Gadis kecil berkuncir dua itu merengek lalu menangis. Menggerak-gerakkan jemarinya putus asa, kemudian diam.

Mati?

Belum, untuk saat ini. ia hanya tak bisa lagi bersuara karena paru-paru di dada sudah hampir habis terkuras meninggalkan tubuhnya. "_Mi… Kuo… nii… chan"_ tersenggal-senggal, ia memanggil nama lelaki itu. Meski kedua manik emerald sudah tak bisa lagi melihat fokus, ia masih bersikukuh untuk tetap membukanya lebar-lebar.

'_Ada apa Onii chan? Mengapa Onii chan melakukan ini pada Miku?'_ telinga anak lelaki ini mulai tumbuh meruncing, perlahan-lahan berpindah tempat, disertai darah mengalir deras dari kedua lubangnya. Jika si adik bisa melihat wajah sang kakak saat ini, pasti sekarang dia bisa melihat lelehan bening turun di kedua pipinya, tak mungkin bisa di tahan lagi.

'_Ada apa dengan telinga Onii chan?' _ suara cipratan keras terdengar dari balik punggungnya. Sesuatu mulai mengalir ─membuat blouse putih Miku ternoda warna merah tanpa ia menyadari itu apa. Sang kakak ingin mengerang kesakitan saat itu juga. Kedua matanya baru saja hancur, berganti benda serupa namun berbeda. Berwarna kuning menyala. Iris membujur berada di tengahnya.

'_Onii chan, sakit!'_ sepuluh kuku setajam silet perlahan tumbuh menghunjam daging empuk di depannya, terus menusuk jauh ke dalam. Memotong jaringan otot, menembus lambung. Kulit-kulit di sekujur tubuh kemudian mengelupas hingga daging kemerahan terekspos jelas, tapi segera pulih dan di tumbuhi bulu lebat. Dan sebelum nyawa gadis itu lepas, rahang menganga penuh deretan gigi lebih dulu menjepit leher kecilnya. Cukup satu gerakan saja dan…

=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=

Di atas sebuah gedung tua. Sepasang figur tampak saling duduk berdampingan. Wujud mereka tak terlihat karena tak ada satupun sorotan cahaya menaungi. Di bawah sana, suara dengung mobil polisi dan ambulan berlalu lalang. Seorang tuna wisma kembali di temukan terbunuh dengan kondisi mayat yang mengenaskan. Para detektif selama sebulan ini di buat kebingungan, tak satu pun sidik jari di temukan pada korban. Saksi mata tak mau bicara, _shock _hebat. Jika pun bisa, hanya kata iblis yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"_Onii chan,_ bulannya indah ya" seorang gadis kecil di antara mereka berdua tersenyum senang, memeluk sosok yang jauh lebih dewasa di sampingnya. Anak lelaki berambut hijau aqua sepertinya, mengusap sayang ujung kepala gadis kecil itu sembari menatap bulatan biru keperakan di langit tanpa awan.

"Tentu saja… Miku"

.

.

.

"_T__entu saja..."_

_._

_._

_._

**=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=**

**Fullmoon Fever**

**Story © Nekuro Yamikawa**

******Vocaloids © YAMAHA, Crypton Future Media & joined companies**

**Genre : Fantasy / (undefined yet)**

******=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=**

**THANKS FOR READ...**


End file.
